emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06183
}} is the 6185th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 12 March, 2012. Written by PETER KERRY Directed by PIOTR SZKOPIAK Plot Part 1 At Butlers Farm, Andy's worried about a sheep still in labour in the shed, as Adam enters. Despite Alex and Andy's warnings, Adam refuses to call a vet out when it might be nothing. He's unwilling to pay for a vet and Andy's left wondering what to do. At Tug Ghyll, Cain's awkward about Cameron being back, saying there's no guarantee he won't run off again. Debbie's determined to be positive as Cameron enters. They kiss as Cain rolls his eyes. At Butler's Holly's distracted by a noise and opens Moira's bedroom door to find her lying weeping over a photo of John. Holly steels herself, before comforting her mum, but she's rejected and left in tears. At Café Main Street, Nicola's exhausted after a long night with Jimmy. She complains to Laurel about having to get the morning after pill. Laurel then wishes Ruby luck when she goes to visit Sandy later. Ruby isn't impressed with Rachel for asking her to visit. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona gets a call from Andy asking her to help with the sheep. She asks if Paddy wants to take it, but he says he's happy staying with Leo. As she leaves, he asks Leo if he has any ideas on how to propose. Victoria enters and asks why Leo's dressed for the outside and also dressed like Paddy. She talks about kids' clothes and it gives Paddy idea for a cunning plan. At Mulberry Cottage, Ruby's not happy about having to visit and Sandy comments that he doesn't need a nursemaid. He's annoyed that he wasn't consulted and feels patronised. Ruby can see this isn't going to be simple. Adam's angry when he finds out that Andy called Rhona, leaving Andy and Alex frustrated by his attitude. Rhona points out that the sheep and lamb may have died without her intervention, but it does nothing to quell Adam's feelings of frustration. Andy says he only did what he thought was right and Adam says he's not paid to think. Andy and Alex threaten to leave, when Adam tells Andy he can pay Rhona's fees from his wages. Rhona tries to diffuse the situation, but Adam stalks off. At Mulberry, Ashley's frustrated when Sandy refuses Ruby's help and tells her she's wasting her time. Ashley tells him he can't be there for him all the time. Ruby says there's no point if he doesn't want her here and Ashley shows her to the door. She reassures Ashley that Sandy is easy relative to some of her clients. Moira returns from a shower and panics to see Holly has stripped and washed her bedding. She has a go at her because the smell reminded her of John. Holly doesn't know how to deal with her. Outside Smithy, Victoria's annoyed at Paddy for taking Leo out somewhere without telling her where. Marlon comes across them arguing, but Paddy refuses to disclose what he's up to, just mysteriously saying he's cracked it. Back at Butler's, Holly doesn't know how to handle Moira. She apologises for washing the sheets, saying it's hard on all of them. She points out that it wasn't so long ago Moira was desperate to leave the farm and now she's unwilling to let go, leaving her kids to struggle keeping the farm afloat. Hannah enters to find the pair arguing, annoyed at Holly for not being able to leave her mum alone. Part 2 Holly's hurt when her sister lays into her about upsetting Moira and implies John's accident was her fault because of her attitude before Christmas. Hannah shouts that Moira has a lot more reason to hate Holly than the other way round, leaving her in tears. Cameron's determined to prove to himself he's made the right decision and convince Sarah he's back for good. Andy enters to take Sarah to the park. When they've gone, Debbie reassures Cameron Sarah will come round. In the Woolpack, Marlon and Paddy are excited about what Paddy is about to do. Alan thwarts Paddy's plan to propose when he asks them to join him for lunch. An oblivious Rhona agrees, calling Paddy a silly daddy when he tries to avoid sitting with Alan. Ashley's annoyed when Sandy drops a piece of the model boat, reminding him that he'd told Ruby he didn't need any help. Ashley shouts angrily at Sandy, asking why everything must be a battle. He mentions Sandy going into a home, just as Laurel arrives. Laurel picks up on the tension as Sandy broods. Marlon, trying to fix the situation, ruins Paddy's proposal, revealing Leo's top which says 'Mummy, will you marry Daddy Paddy?' Rhona rushes off to the ladies, leaving Paddy mortified. Chas jokes about Marlon being Mr Fixit. At Brook Cottage, Rachel's worried she's got the wrong impression when Ruby tells her she feels sorry for Ashley as Sandy's the stubborn one. At the Woolpack, Chas serves Debbie drinks and asks how it's going with Cameron back. Debbie says good, apart from Cain showing his disapproval. Debbie thanks Chas for letting Cameron stay with her, leaving her feeling guilty. Marlon finds Paddy brooding by the back door and tells him to go and talk to Rhona. He goes into the ladies and apologises for messing things up again. He tells her how the proposal was supposed to go. Rhona says it was a shock and that she thought they'd agreed marriage wasn't on the cards. Paddy says it just feels right. She's scared that things will change and he tells her things will change for the better, because they'll be a family. He says it's fine if she says no, because they'll carry on as they were, but he loves her. He gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him. At the farm, Moira's cool when Holly tries to apologise and Holly's at the end of her tether after Adam has a go. Adam's still seething about his altercation with Andy. Cain is still winding Cameron up in the pub, but Cameron tells him he's not going anywhere. Nicola and Jimmy talk about her taking the morning after pill. She says she doesn't want to go back on the pill and is frustrated by his attitude. Rhona and Paddy come back in and Rhona shows her ring off. Everyone congratulates them both and Paddy is clearly ecstatic. In her bedroom, Holly dials a number. She speaks to someone, wanting to get hold of some drugs. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday